Bedtime Stories
by luvsbitca
Summary: Bedtime stories are more fun when they are based on things that actually happened. *Part of Growling 'Verse*


**Title –** Bedtime Stories  
><strong>Author -<strong> Moonbeam  
><strong>Rating –<strong> G  
><strong>Genre –<strong>Fluff (unrepentant fluff)  
><strong>Word Count -<strong>1206  
><strong>Summary –<strong> Bedtime stories are more fun when they are based on things that actually happened.  
><strong>Series – <strong>Part of the Growling 'Verse. After 'Sipping Tea' even though it explains some of the stuff in that story. Also, spoilers for Five Things.  
><strong>Disclaimer –<strong> If I owned this show there would be more of it, lots lots more of it.  
><strong>Author's Notes –<strong> MY DIGITAL PORTFOLIOS ARE DONE and I am celebrating with this, cute fluff and another story Thursday when the Graduation Ceremony is finished which means basically my term is pretty much over, lots of parties and movies and general end of year stuff.

**Bedtime Stories  
>by Moonbeam<strong>

"Once upon a time in a faraway land there lived a very handsome prince who had a large family. They all lived in a castle in the woods; the king, queen, the handsome prince, his sister Laura, his uncle Peter, his other sister Meg and her husband and family. This royal family had a secret, they could become wolves. They were very happy living in the middle of the woods; the whole family could roam around in the woods and no one would learn their secret."

"But there was an evil warrior woman, Kate, who hated the king and queen because they were special and could become wolves. She was very mean and tricked the prince into liking her and she murdered the prince's family. Leaving him all alone with his sister Laura."

"What happened to the prince?" The small voice next to him asked even though he had heard the story before.

"The prince and his sister left the woods because they no longer made them happy so they travelled far away. Their uncle, who was now king, had decided to seek revenge against the evil warrior. But he had forgotten how to be the good man he used to be, he tried to make more wolves to get back at Kate and her family. He succeeded and made a new wolf warrior who had a best friend who tried to help him because he did not know how to be a wolf. The prince who had come back to the woods looking for his sister helped the new wolf to get used to his new life, but he was not very good at it and the wolf's best friend had to help."

"That's Daddy and Dad," whispered a little voice that was ignored.

"But the new wolf had fallen in love with the evil warrior's niece. The prince was very sad remembering how Kate had used him and killed his family. Because he was reminded of his greatest mistake the prince was not good at helping the young wolf so his best friend had to look after the new wolf all by himself. The best friend was a fiercely loyal man who supported and helped his friend. He was scared of the prince and thought that he hated him. The prince was very sad and hurt after his family died and he was mean to the best friend even though he really liked him."

"My teacher says you should try to be nice to everyone," said a little female voice.

"Then the three of them with the help of a very smart and beautiful girl, Kate's niece and a boy who wanted to be a wolf stopped the prince's uncle from doing bad things. After that the prince had a new family with two more wolves. The evil warrior's niece wanted to be part of the family too but the prince was worried about letting her too close to his new family."

"The prince and the best friend started training the new pack after the very smart and beautiful girl and the boy who wanted to be a wolf were both bitten and became wolves too. The two of them made sure the pack was safe and that they were well taken care of but the prince was scared. He loved the best friend but he didn't think he deserved to be loved and that something bad would happen to the best friend if he told him.'

"The best friend was just as stu-silly. He loved the prince as well but he didn't think he was enough for the prince. The two of them became very close, taking care of their pack. The three other wolves knew they were in love and that they were both very silly and they needed to have some sense knocked into them but nothing worked."

"Then one day there was a bad man who hurt the best friend and the prince got very upset. The whole pack was very worried about the best friend but no one as much as the prince who was so upset he told the best friend that he should leave him and go somewhere to be safe. But the best friend told the prince not to be silly and that the pack was his family. The prince got very mad at the best friend because he wouldn't leave but he also wanted the best friend to stay because he loved him so much."

"The prince ran away because he was scared and the best friend followed him and told him off, the best friend reminded the prince that he had chosen to be part of the pack and that if the prince continued to act like an arsebutt he was going to have to organise the other wolves to kick his butt. The prince kissed the best friend and then had to explain to the best friend that he loved him and that he had always loved him. The best friend slapped the prince and told him he was an idiot and the two of them decided they were going to stop being silly and get together. "

"The other wolves were very happy when they found out their prince and the best friend were finally together so the pack went after the man who had hurt the best friend."

"Years later the best friend told the prince that they had been happy for a long time and asked him if he would marry the best friend. The prince was annoyed at the best friend for asking before he could but the two of them got married and they were very happy."

"Then one day the prince and the best friend decided they loved each other so much that they wanted to have children so they had four beautiful children, two girls and twin boys who were the most amazing and spoilt children in the history of the world because they had two fathers who loved them and three uncles who were wrapped around their fingers and two aunties who thought they were amazing."

"And the prince was Daddy, and the best friend was Dad, and they lived happily ever after." Laura Stilinski-Hale said before snuggling further down into her bed.

"Yes honey," Lydia said before leaning down to kiss her god-daughter on the forehead then repeating the move on Lizzie before shuffling James and Thomas out of the room to their beds.

"Goodnight Aunty Lydia." The girls chorused.

"Goodnight honey." Lydia turned the light off and left to tuck the boys into bed.

When all of the children were in their own beds she walked to the kitchen to find her alpha and his husband making tea.

"That's the bedtime story you tell our kids?" Stiles asked handing her a mug.

"They love it, there is a prince and a great love and the bad guys lose." Lydia said sitting in a chair watching the two move around their kitchen.

"They love it when you look after them; apparently you tell better stories than we do." Derek said sitting next to her.

"They like hearing about their dads saving the world."

"Well we are pretty awesome." Stiles said.

**The End**


End file.
